Hitherto there have been provided for motorists, picnickers, sportsmen, campers and hunters drum-shaped stools with top openings and covers or side opening with doors. None of these known to the present inventor discloses a hollow cylindrical seat with a fixed cushion at the top and an opening at the bottom with a closure equipped with a circular slide fastener for inserting in the hollow interior articles such as fishing tackle, food, clothing and other desired articles, and none shows a heat-insulating lining for the hollow cylindrical body.